


yes

by Jezel (CalmMinds)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Next Generation, do not own harry potter, ginny hates harry, ginny's crazy, idk how to tag, mentions of an insane asylum, part of a series but can be read alone, the nurse is actually roxanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmMinds/pseuds/Jezel
Summary: She finally realized what ruined her life. It wasn't a series of actions or effects of a disaster. She said yes.





	yes

**Author's Note:**

> bad grammar, short, idk bad spelling.

Some lives started on the path of destruction when they start drugs. Maybe alcohol. Or even maybe meeting the right person at the wrong place. Or the wrong person at the wrong time. Or maybe it was a little word— _yes_ —that did them in.

( _Ginerva Weasley first saw Harry Potter when she was nine._ )

For Ginny Weasley, it was when she was eleven, and wrote in Tom Riddle's diary. _That was a lie, but it was what she thought in a room with white walls, and white floors, and a bed with white bedding_.

( _For reference, it was really when she said yes to being on the Gryffindor Qudditch team._ )

She saw him fly—she _felt his eyes_ —and could swear she was still in love with the _Boy-Who-Lived_.

( _She said yes to a fucking date._ )

After the battle, really, it was a stupid decision. Harry broke up with her, but he came back, and those jewel eyes were battle weary but she _swore_ she could see love in them.

( _She saw nothing. Her heart wasn't hers._ )

_Go on a date with me, Gin?_ He asked, his words were cautious, as if he was unaware where her heart was. _I don't know, Harry,_ she teased—

_her heart was in a book that was destroyed by a fang_ —

_I know this really handsome bloke,_ he straightened, and turned an embarrassed red, _he's got this raven hair_ —

_Tom had dark hair too_ —

_and jewel eyes_ —

_Tom's eyes were sapphires_ —

_and he's a best friend of my brother, Ron. I don't know if you know him, but he's got my heart._ Harry laughed, and leaned in for a kiss, and she _swore_ she could feel fireworks.

_Ah, what the hell. He's Harry bloody Potter. I've been planning my wedding since I was five, and I've always imagined a man with raven hair and blue—no green, bad Ginny—eyes._

So she got married, and Harry's heart was hers, but deep down she knew he didn't have her heart. He might have had it when she was nine, but she knew something better. _A teen with dark hair and sapphire eyes who hadn't turned evil yet._

She had entered the muggle world, and committed the unthinkable—to a married woman—with a muggle man. He had hair that was dark—no where near Tom's—but his eyes were a little watery.

_He was damn good though. I kept him for a few weeks,_ she told the nurse, who looked horrified, _but, alas, he had to go when my 'husband' stumbled in._

Harry had caught her by the fifth week, and had angrily demanded if James Sirius was even _his_. _Of course he's yours,_ she had screamed, _look at your precious hair, Harry!_ Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks, and Ginny swore he was going to leave, but instead he exited the room by slamming the door shut.

_Albus Severus came along eventually, after careful plans. I'm thankful he looked like Harry, I don't feel guilty about hating him_ , she had mused over her lunch, and the nurse was turning a pale green as she methodically cleaned her white room, _but when fuckin' Lily perfect Luna entered my life..._

A few years after Albus Severus was born, she got pregnant. For a frightful few moments, she had sworn it wasn't Harry's, until she started to map out her escapades.

_I got drunk,_ she had said simply, _and I was going to abort until Harry storms in and demands I carry the baby. I would be released from the marriage contract._ The nurse relaxed, dark hair shining bright. She looked vaguely familiar, but so long as it wasn't a Weasley, Ginny didn't care. She wasn't allowed to leave the white room.

Lily Luna—who was going to be named Ginerva—was born five days overdue. She came out with curly _Lily Evans_ red hair, and instead of the brown James Sirius had for eyes, her eyes were Harry's _Killing Curse_.

_I tried to make her like me,_ she told the woman, who she learned was called Anne Liftern. Anne was a young woman, part of her children's generation, and looked to be pregnant. _It didn't work, y'know. She loved her Dad too much. She was convinced by her first year at Hogwarts that her hair was blood red and her eyes weren't her father's emerald, but Killing Curse. I haven't seen her in years, probably because I got pissed and tried to choke her out. Whatever. She ruined my life._

It was true. Lily Luna ruined her life when she was born. James Sirius and Albus Severus left her body perfectly unmarked, making her appealing. But Lily Luna broke ribs, she ruined her perfect body, and she ruined her _life_.

_Of course, Harry divorced me as soon as Lily was thirteen. I tried to take Albus, ruin one of his sons. It worked, for a little bit, until bleeding Hermione Granger stuck her nose into my business._ Anne puffed up indignantly, probably thinking it was because both of them were muggle-born. _Oh no, Anne, not because she's muggle-born. Because she has always been nosy._ Anne nodded, relaxing, though her eyes were taut.

Lily Luna became a Slytherin.

_She had the audacity to ruin me! Not a single wizard wanted to be with me._ She had ranted angrily, slamming her mug of pumpkin juice on her tray. Anne sighed, but her eyes were in fire. _I had to flee to the muggles! And when perfect Lily Luna came home, she told us about Joyce. Joyce this and Joyce that. Who cares, am I right?_

For a minute, she wished she was back in her eleventh year, and she had told Tom about her feelings for him. They were still so much more stronger than what Harry has ever held.

_So, yes,_ Ginny whispered to Nurse Anne, _Lily Luna is the reason I'm here. And make sure you tell her that too. Oh, she got married?_ The black nurse nodded hurriedly,

_Tell Teddy Lupin that's he a sucker for things that will ruin him._

And when she closed her eyes, she shut them tight, she could see the boy Riddle, with his sapphire eyes and dark hair and beautiful face, and whimpered,

_Yes_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a few months ago my friend asked for an explanation. hope you enjoyed, and ill try to post consistently but no promises. cheers.


End file.
